1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording/reproducing optical apparatus and method thereof, capable of using disc cartridges of difference sizes, i.e., one of which holds a disc having a diameter of 12 cm, and another one which holds a disc having a diameter of 8 cm, by positioning the disc cartridges on one tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are two kinds of disc cartridges for accommodating discs of different sizes, i.e., one which holds a disc having a diameter of 12 cm (hereinafter called a 12 cm disc cartridge), and another one which holds a disc having a diameter of 8 cm (hereinafter called a 8 cm disc cartridge or a smaller cartridge). Such disc cartridges have an accommodating hole through which a turn table, and a chucking clamp of an optical recording/reproducing apparatus are advanced. The accommodating hole communicates with an opening which serves as a feeding passage to an optical pickup device. A shutter is mounted on each disc cartridge to open/close both the accommodating hole and the opening.
The optical recording/reproducing apparatus has means for rotating the disc at a speed that the information can be recorded/reproduced thereon/therefrom, an optical pickup device moved in a radial direction of the rotating disc while radiating a laser beam on the disc, and a signal processing section for processing the information detected by the laser beam radiated from the optical pickup device.
Thus, when the disc cartridge is advanced in the optical recording/reproducing apparatus, the shutter of the disc cartridge is moved in a direction so that the shutter exposes the accommodating hole and the opening of the disc cartridge. Then, the turn table and the chucking clamp are advanced through the accommodating hole to position and chuck the disc. Continuously, the optical pickup device is linearly and reciprocally moved in a radial direction of the disc (mounted in the disc cartridge) along the opening while recording/reproducing the information on/from the disc.
However, since the conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus is capable of using only one kind of disc cartridge, there is a problem in compatibility, i.e., both of the 12 cm and 8 cm discs cannot be used therein.
Further, if both 12 cm and 8 cm discs are to be used, respective optical recording/reproducing apparatuses for the respective disc cartridges have to be provided, and as a result, the cost accordingly increases.